


Quirky

by issen4



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Fifi - Freeform, Gen, Hint of future Tang Yi/Meng Shao Fei, Meng Shao Fei's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issen4/pseuds/issen4
Summary: Tang Yi would never admit it, but he noticed the curl first.





	Quirky

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many thoughts about this pairing! And the Jack/Zhao Zi pairing. But it all feels inchoate, until we get the whole story, I guess. But we can speculate about Fifi first.

It was that ridiculous curl. 

When Meng Shao Fei first confronted him four years ago, demanding details about what happened with his mentor, Tang Yi's second thought had been, it was easy enough to take care of this annoying cop. At that time, the anguish of losing his own mentor twisted his guts every waking moment, and he was stretched to his limits between his grief and the need to take control of Xing Tian Meng while continuing to legitimise the gang's business operations. It would have been so easy to do something drastic to silence the cop.

But something stayed his hand, and stopped the orders from leaving his lips. 

He told himself it was probably how incredibly audacious Meng Shao Fei was, coming at him at every opportunity, staking out his meeting and work places, almost to the point of harassment. He seemed fearless, almost driven, in his need to find out what happened. He infuriated Tang Yi, who sneered at the thought that a mere cop could presume to question him. 

He was a very good cop, Tang Yi's informants told him. Top of his class in the police academy. Made detective within a year, an unheard of speed. Brash but conscientious, popular among his team and his supervisor. Incorruptible, earnest, determined. 

Again and again Meng Shao Fei followed him, turning up wherever he was unwanted, demanding Tang Yi's answers. They exchanged ever more sarcastic digs at each other, with Tang Yi treating Meng Shao Fei as some particularly scruffy and persistent stray dog. Sometimes, Meng Shao Fei looked it. In between his stalking of Tang Yi and Xing Tian Meng, the cop carried on with his regular duties, arresting suspects and closing cases for the files assigned by his boss. It took a toll, Tang Yi could tell, if only in the casual bargain-rack, I-dressed-in-the-dark outfits and the messy hair.

And that curl. Tang Yi had noticed it right from the start. However Meng Shao Fei looked: alert, tired, cheerful or sullen, there was always that one curl of hair that stuck right out from the side of his head, as though attesting to Meng Shao Fei's indefatiguable nature despite the odds. At times Tang Yi wondered what it would be like to tug on that curl. No, to tuck it back gently among its brethen, and maybe to neaten Meng Shao Fei's hair at the same time. His imagination was running wild, but at least it helped Tang Yi control his temper about the cop's presence. That curl of hair seemed to tease him, to beckon him to stop and actually see Meng Shao Fei as someone more than an annoying cop.

Perhaps, Tang Yi thought later, that ridiculous curl was the sole reason he'd never ordered his men to do anything to Meng Shao Fei.


End file.
